In general, various departments of a business organization may spend a substantial amount of resources developing custom software applications that are designed to perform particular tasks. In many cases, a software application designed to perform a particular task (e.g., get credit history of a customer) may be separately developed by each department (e.g., a Sales department, a Customer Service department) of the business organization. Such redundancy in software design and development, however, may unnecessarily increase the business organization's operating costs.